Eddie & Loren Crazy Rollercoaster LoveDrama Story
by HollywoodHeightsFan12
Summary: Summary: Eddie & Loren Are Happy With Each Other….They Both Are Amazing In Their Music Careers…They Both Moved In Together…. They Both Love Each Other…Care For Each Other… & Trust Each Other…Chloe Has Tried So Hard To Break Them Up… It Never Worked…She Needed Proof…. She Developed A Plan That May Or May Not Change Some Lives…Also I Give Some Credit To A Fanfiction Who
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This Is My Second FanFic… I Hope You Love It! #Love This Will Have A Lot Of Drama In It So Stay Tuned In!

Summary: Eddie && Loren Are Happy With Each Other….They Both Are Amazing In Their Music Careers…They Both Moved In Together…. They Both Love Each Other…Care For Each Other… && Trust Each Other…Chloe Has Tried So Hard To Break Them Up… It Never Worked…She Needed Proof…. She Developed A Plan That May Or May Not Change Some Lives…Also I Give Some Credit To A Fanfiction Who Gave Me The Following Idea….#Love… Also I Think This Will Just Be A Eddie && Loren Fan Fiction Maybe…Tell Me What You Think…Give Me Ideas! Message Me! Review! #Love

SCENE 1- Eddie && Loren's Pent House

** Eddie && Loren Were Teasing Each Other Again… They Finally Gave In….. A Full Make Out Session Came Between Them… Passionate…Sweet….Gentle….. They Both Loved Each Other Very Much… They Put A Song Together For It… Eddie && Loren Were Already Planning On Going On Tour Together….There Was No Turning Back… The Whole World Knew In About A Week They Would Hit Different States && Countries Around The World…. They Were Continuing Their Make Out…..Loren's Shirt Practically Off…Eddie's Shirt Fully Off…. But Then Eddie's Phone Rang…Eddie Got Up Quickly && Clicked On Messages… There Was An Attachment At The Bottom That Read Open Now…So Eddie Opened It && Put The Recording Sent To Him On Speaker….Loren Could Hear… **

EDDIE'S VOICEMAIL: Eddie This Is Chloe… ** Eddie Was About To Hang Up But….. ** Don't Hang Up! This Is Important! You Need To Know This! ** Eddie Continued With The Voicemail ** I Would Like You To Hear This Recording… ** Chloe Starts To Play The Recording Over The Voicemail **

CHLOE'S RECORDING: ** Fake Recording…..Chloe Tried Her Best To Sound Like Loren **

CHLOE: Tell The Truth About Eddie?! You Don't Really Love Him! You Only Want Him For His Money…... Im The Only One Who Loves Him!

LOREN(Chloe): I Don't Know What Your Talking About Chloe!

CHLOE: Just Admit It… Nobody Will Know…

LOREN(Chloe): Ok Fine! I Admit It! I Only Want Eddie For His Money! I Only Need Him To Further My Career…...I Will Dump Him For Any Guy…..I Don't Actually Love Him…But You See Chloe…The Difference Between You && Me….. Is My Plan Is Actually Working…

** Chloe Made It Seem That Loren Had Slammed The Door…Leaving **

** Recording Ended … Voicemail Ended… **

** Eddie Was Fuming Mad…In Shock…..Then Looked At Loren In An Unforgiving Look **

** Loren Was Now Crying… She Knew That Wasn't Her….. She Expected Eddie Too See It That Way Too….. But When She Seen His Face…..His Reaction…..She Knew He Believed It **

LOREN: Eddie?! That Was Not Me! I Do Love You! I Would Never Say That Ed-

** Eddie Interrupts Her…Now Yelling…Loren Crying More Now **

EDDIE: You Fooled Me! Just Like Chloe! But Worse! How Do You Explain That Loren?! It Seemed Pretty Convincing To Me!

LOREN: Eddie?! Please!... I Would Never Do That To You!

** Loren Still Crying Got Up From The Bed…..Shirt Practically Off…..&& Tried To Kiss Eddie **

** Eddie Pulled Away Immediately **

EDDIE: Get The Hell Away From Me Loren! You Are Nothing To Me!... But Just A Lying…..Manipulative…Cold-Hearted… Person Just Like Chloe…

** Eddie Was Too Angry To Realize The Harsh Words He Was Saying… Loren Soon Began To Cry && Fell On Her Knees… **

** Eddie Bent Down To Her Level… Grabbed Loren's Shirt && Threw It At Her….. **

EDDIE: Get Out Of My House!

** At That Moment… Loren Grabbed Her Shirt…&& Ran Out Of Their "His" House… Not Even Glancing At Eddie….. **

** Loren Knew She Needed Her Stuff… But She Would Come Back Later…She Needed Space….. She Needed To Be Alone… **

** Eddie Knew Loren Had To Get Her Stuff…Full Of Anger…So He Got All Her Clothes… Accessories… Pictures Of Them Together…... Memories… Guitar… But Forgetting To Grab Loren's Most Prized Possession… Her Song Writing Book Eddie Gave To Her For Their Anniversary…. He Threw All Her Clothes By His Front Door…..Then Left A Note Saying To Be Gone By The Time He Came Back….. **

** Eddie Left For The MK…..Still Of Anger **

SCENE 2- Loren At "Her" House Now

** Loren Was Still Crying…..She Entered "Her" House Then Packed Up Every Memory Of Eddie's….. She Would Never Forgive Eddie….. What She Didn't Remember To Pack Was The Necklace Around Her Neck Eddie Gave Her…For Her Birthday…It Said Forever Together….. I Love You Loren…..With A CL At The Bottom…It Was A Heart Shaped Musical Note Necklace…It Meant So Much To Her….. **


	2. Chapter 2

Change In Story! Eddie Did NOT Go To MK...He Only Went Out For About 30 Minutes To His Spot...

Scene 1- "Eddie`s PentHouse"

** Loren`s Tears Dried...She Was Now Full Of Anger Towards Eddie...**

** She Decided To Go && Get Her Stuff...Hopefully Eddie Wasnt There **

** She Carried The Box Of Things From "Her" House To "Eddies" Door **

**She Unlocked It With Her Key...**

** When She Entered The House...She Was Full Of Anger && Sadness Even More...She Seen Picture Frames Broken... Her Clothes Thrown On The Floor... Her Sheet Music Crumbled... **

** She Was Furious Now...All That Was Going Through Her Mind Was `How Could Eddie Do This To Her?` **

** Just As She Was About To Pick Up All Her Broken Stuff Someone Came Storming Through The Door **

**PERSON:** What The Hell Are You Doing Here?!

**LOREN:** ** Starts To Cry...&& Points At All Her Destroyed Stuff ** How Could You Eddie?!

**EDDIE:** You Are Nothing To Me Loren! ** Still Not Realizing What Hes Saying **

** Loren Crys Even Harder **

**LOREN:** NO! You Dont Get To Destroy All My Stuff! Look...** She Starts Choking On Her Own Words ** B-B- Broken! We Are Broken!

**EDDIe:** We Were Always Broken Loren!

**LOREN:** ...

**EDDIE:** ** Lets His Anger Get The Best Of Him **

**Loren:** ** Drops Eddie`s Box Of Stuff On The Floor...Making A Large Thud... ** Keep My Stuff! ...

** Loren Still Crying...Goes To Leave...But Eddie Stops Her **

**EDDIE:** My Necklace?

**LOREN:** ** Looks Down At The Necklace That Meant The Most To Her...Then Looks Up At Eddie In The Eyes... **

**LOREN:** The Necklace You Gave Me... The Necklace You Gave To Say I Love You?!

** Eddie Stayed Silent **

** Loren Snatches The Necklace Off Her Neck && Hands It To Eddie **

**LOREN:** I hope your Happy With It!... Besides I Never Want To Remember You Again!

** Eddie Holding The Necklace In Hands... Loren Runs Out The Door Crying...To Be Alone **

** Eddie Still Holding The Necklace...Turns To Back && Reads Whats Engraved...` I Love You...Loren... CL...Eddie Clutches It In His Hand...Tears Now Coming Down His Face... Throws It Across The Room... **

** Eddie Now Realized What He Just did **

** Eddie Now Realized He Has Lost Loren Forever **


	3. Chapter 3

**About 2 Months Later...**

** Loren && Eddie Never Seen Each Other Since Their Break Up... Eddie Was Trying To Get Loren Back... But Stopped After He Realized Loren Started Dating Cam After 2 Weeks Of The Break Up...He Then Began Dating An Actress Named Lindsey... She Premiered In Many Movies...More Romance... They Have Been Having Problems Lately... Lindsey Wants To Have More Attention...Eddie && Lindsey Both Love Eachother... But In The Back Of Eddie`s Mind He Still Has Some Feelings For Loren...Nobody Could Compare To Loren... **

** Loren Was Dating Cam...She Was Very Famous Now... Her Music Was Going Great... She Was Still The Same...Shy && Sweet Loren... Her && Cam Were Inlove... But They Also Were Having Problems... Cam Had Professional Lacrosse Everyday... Even Though Loren Loved Cam...In The Back Of Her Mind She Still Compared Eddie To Cam... **

Scene 1- Jake`s Management

** Kelly Managed Loren...Jake Managed Eddie... Even Though Loren && Eddie Had The Same Label...They Never Seen Each Other... But Today They Would... **

** The Label Wanted Loren && Eddie To Co-Star In A Movie Together...They Wanted Not Only To Expand Their Publicity...But Expand Everything They Can Do... **

** Loren Knew It Would Be Hard To See Eddie Again...She Was Afraid All The Memories Will Come Rushing Back To Her...Eddie Felt The Same Way... **

** Today Would Be The First Time They Seen Each Other...They Both Agreed To It After Some Thought...But What They Were Afraid Of Was The Background Of The Movie...It Wasnt A Drama...It Was A Romance Movie... **

** Eddie Walked In With Lindsey... Loren Walked In With Cam **

**LINDSEY:** ** Whispers To Eddie ** I Still Dont See Why Im Not In This Movie...I AM The Biggest Actress... ** Lindsey Eyes Loren With A Smug Look **

** Eddie Doesnt Reply... Its Typical Lindsey **

** Eddie && Loren Now Have Eye Contact With Each Other...They Dont Break It... Until... Jake && Kelly Walk In... **

**JAKE:** Ookk Eddie...Loren...Kelly && I Would Like To Talk To You Both Alone...

** Lindsey && Cam Give Their Ok`s... Then Eddie && Loren Follow Jake && Kelly Into Their Office **

** Both Jake && Kelly Sense The Awkwardness Going Around So They Both Try To Break It **

**KELLY:** Ok! I Know Everything Is Awkward But You Need To...

**JAKE:** Get Over It!

** Kelly, Loren, && Eddie Both Look At Jake In Astonishment...Jake Notices **

**JAKE:** You Both Are Our Favorites At This Company... I Know Your Past...But...

**KELLY:** Jake?! Why Dont We Let Them Get Their Feelings && Thoughts Out Together... ** Looks At Loren && Eddie ** You Both Are Not Leaving Here Until You Let Go Of All The Awkwardness...You Need To Be Comfortable Enough To Write Atleast A Song Together... Work On A Movie... && Go To The Movie Premiere Together?!

**EDDIE:** ** Finally Speaking ** You NEVER Said Anything About Working On A Song Together...

**LOREN:** && Attending The Premiere Together...

**JAKE:** Oh...We Didnt? Well This Is Why The Air Needs To Be Cleared...

** Kelly && Jake Run Out The Door...Making Sure Loren && Eddie Work Everything Out... **


	4. Chapter 4

** They Sit Their For About 5 Minutes... Eddie Decides To Break The Silence **

**EDDIE:** Im Sorry Loren...Everything I Ever Hurt You By...

** Loren Jumps By The Sound Of Eddie`s Voice **

**LOREN:** -

**EDDIE:** I Hope We Could Move On From Every-

**LOREN:** You Hurt Me Eddie...You Broke My Heart... You Thought I Would Actually Hurt You Like Chloe... I Never Would Do That... I Never Would Want You For Your Money...

**EDDIE:** ** Eddie Realizes How Much He Hurt Loren...All He Could Do Was Feel Sorry... He Was About To Say Something But... **

**LOREN:** Look I Guess All Is Good Now...** Still Hurting Inside ** You Have Lindsey && I Have Cam Right?... We Should Start On The Song Tonight...Not Today Because I Have Plans...But Will Tonight Be Good Eddie?

**EDDIE:** Its Perfect... I Guess Ill See You At My House Then?

**LOREN:** ** All Memories Of What Happened The Day Of Their Break Up Came Rushing Back...But Some Good Ones Came Too... ** Thats Fine...See You Tonight...

** Loren && Eddie Walk Out...They Head Straight For Their Spouses... Lindsey Grabs Eddie`s Face && Kisses Him Right Infront Of Loren... Purposefully... **

** Cam Gives Loren A Quick Peck...Then They Switch `I Love You`s` **

** Just When Everyone Was About To Leave... Jake && Kelly Tell Them To Wait **

**JAKE:** The Director Just Called... They Want You Two To Read This Script && Practice Everything Tonight... Only Read Pages 25-26!

** Jake Gives Eddie && Loren Their Scripts...Eddie && Loren Exchange Looks... **

**EDDIE:** Well Practice This While We Write The Song Later?

**LOREN:** Thats Fine...

** They Part Their Ways **


	5. Chapter 5

** Loren && Eddie Did Not Even Take A Glance At Their Scripts...They Boh Wanted To Wait Till They See EachOther To Get The Full Reaction... **

**** Loren && Cam Went To Loren`s House... Cam && Her Were Hanging Out...Kissing...&& Just Talking...Cam Was ALWAYS Busy In Lacrosse He Barely Had Any Time For Loren... Loren Noticed It But Shook It Off As Nothing... She Did Not Want To Be Hurt Again... It Was About 6:** 30... Cam Had A Game To Go To...So He Left...Which Gave Loren Time To Get Ready...She Took A 15 Minute Shower...Then Put On Some Cute Skinny Jeans Only She Could Pull Off...Then A Simple White T-Shirt That Matched Perfectly With Her Boots && Charm Bracelet...She Then Straightened Her Hair... After That She Was Done... Then Left For Eddie`s **

**LOREN`S THOUGHTS:** Im So Nervous...I Dont Want To Be But I Am...I KNOW When I Walk Into His House...All Those Bad Memories From The Day Will Come Flowing Back...But The Sad Part Is Their Are Mostly Good Feelings Then Bad...When I Seen Him Earlier Today I Realized I Still Had Feelings For Him...I Dont Want To...But I Just Do...

Scene 2- Eddie`s PentHouse

** Eddie && Lindsey Were Having A Rough Time Right Now... It Became A Fight With Lindsey Storming Out...Eddie Realized Loren Was Coming Over So he Cleaned Himself Up...Then Ordered Some Take Out...He Was Making Sure His House Was Very Clean && Tryed To Not Be Full Of A Few Memories... **

**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** I Know I Shouldnt Feel This Way...But Loren Is More Than Amazing...She Brings Everything On The Upside...I Would Do Anything For Her... She Is My Loren...Or Atleast She WAS?... I Hope She Forgave Everything I Have Done To Her...

** Eddies Thoughts Were Interrupted By A Knock At The Door **

** Eddie Opens It **

**EDDIE:** ** Smiles ** Loren...Come In?


	6. Chapter 6

** Loren Walks In With Her Heart Pounding Out Of Her Chest **

**LOREN:** Hey Eddie...So Shall We Get To Work?

** Loren Just Wanted To Work...She Did Not Want All Of Her Good Feelings Of Him To Come Rushing Back... **

** Eddie Noticed Loren`s Nervousness...He Noticed Loren Only Wanting To Work **

**EDDIE:** Loren...Im So Sorry...Can We Please Just Talk For A Minute...

**LOREN:** Ok...

** Loren && Eddie Both Sit On The Couch... Loren On One Side...Eddie On The Other... Loren Has Her Head Down...Eddie Is Staring At Loren Not Knowing What To Say...But Finally Loren Breaks The Silence... **

** Loren Looks Up At Eddie With Her Big Brown Eyes That Eddie Loves Most About Her... Eyes Are Watering **

**LOREN:** You Hurt Me Eddie...I Loved You... I Truly Did... We Moved In Together... But You Just Hurt Me... You Wanted To Believe Chloe...You Did Believe Her... I Would Never Do That To You Eddie...I Would Never Hurt You Like Chloe Did...But You Compared Me To Her...You Took My Most Prized Possesion...The Thing I Loved Most Because It Came From You...You Destroyed My Stuff...Then You Expext Me To Forgive You?...You Expect Me To Just All Of A Sudden Forget Everything && Anything You Wronged Me With...You Expect Me To Just Come Here && Act Like All Those Horrible Memories Of That day To Never Have Happened...I Cant Eddie...

**EDDIE:** ** Staring Into Loren`s Eyes ** I Cannot Describe To You How Sorry Am...I Know Sorry Doesnt Cut It Loren...But I Am Truly That...I Know I Hurt You...I Never Meant Too...Everyday Since... I Have Regretted Every Bad Action Or Word I Expressed To You...I Did Love You Loren...You Meant So Much To Me... I NEVER Meant To Break Your Heart Loren...I Never In My Life Would Want To Hurt You...You Are Nothing Like Chloe...You Are So Much Better && More...You Brighten Up Everybodys Day...You Put A Smile On My Face...I Hope You Will Forgive Me Some Day...Loren...

** Loren Was Smiling...She Knew Everything Eddie Said Came From His Heart...She Decided To Forgive Him... **

**LOREN:** Eddie...Its Ok...I Forgive You... Theres Nothing More To Say...Cmon Lets Just Get To Work...

** Loren Gets Up...But Eddie Pulls Her Back Down To Him Gently...Before Loren Could Say Anything...Eddie Speaks... **

** They Both Are Staring Into EachOthers Eyes... **

**EDDIE:** Loren...

**LOREN:** Please Eddie... Dont Make Me Feel This Way Again... Dont Make Me Think Of All Our Great Memories...Because Thats The Sad Part About All Of This... I Still Have Feelings For You Eddie...

** Eddie Was In Shock But He Knew He Felt The Same Way... **

**EDDIE:** Loren...I Feel The Same Way...

** Eddie && Loren`s Faces Are Inches Apart...Still Staring At EachOthers Eyes... **

**EDDIE:** I Love You Loren...I Always Have && Always Will...

** Eddie Leans In To Kiss Her But... **

**LOREN:** Im Sorry Eddie But...You Have Lindsey && I Have Cam...

**EDDIE:** I Realized I Dont Love Lindsey...I Thought I Did... But All She Wants Is Attention...Everything...She Wanted To Be In OUR Movie...We Got Into A Fight Today Because Of Her Wanting Everything... Loren I Still Love You && Alwayd Will But If You Love Cam...I Will-

**LOREN:** I Dont Love Cam! ** Loren Blurted It Out **

** Eddie Sat There Shocked **

**LOREN:** He Has Just Never Been There For Me Like You Had...He Doesnt Compare To You Eddie...

** Eddie Smiled But The Smile Soon Turned Upside Down **

** Loren Got Up... **

**LOREN:** But Im Not Ready To Fall In Love With You...

** Loren Regretted The Words Coming Out Of Her Mouth...She Knew Eddie Was HeartBroken **

**LOREN:** Can We Just Get To Our Song Eddie?...

**EDDIE:** ** Eddie Knew There Was Nothing Left To Say...So He Just Did What Loren Said... **

** During The Next Hour...It Was Silence...But Was Filled With Beautiful Melodies... **

** Loren Was Sitting Af Eddie`s Piano... Finishing The Song When Eddie Came Up Behind Her... **

**EDDIE:** Shall We Get Started On Those Few Pages Now?...

**LOREN:** ** Smiles ** Have You Read It?

**EDDIE:** No?...

** Loren && Eddie Both Have Their Scripts && Turn To The Pages...They Start Reading... **

**LOREN:** How Could You Do This To Me Cody?!...You Hurt Me Like No Other!

**EDDIE:** No Britt...I Love You... You Make Me Feel So Much Better In Life!

** They Both Look At What Comes Next && Look At EachOther...Searching EachOther If They Should Act The Next Part Out...Just At That Moment...Their Lips Crash Together...Passionately... **

** The Script Says To Stop After 3 Seconds...&& For Loren To Slap Him But They Both Keep Kissing...Not Coming Out For Air... 15 Minutes Later...They Come Out...Both Not Losing Eye Contact...Loren Starts To Speak **

**LOREN:** I Love You Eddie...I Always Will...

** Eddie Gets Something From His Back Pocket **

**EDDIE:** Close Your Eyes...

** Loren Closes Them **

** Eddie Wraps A Neclace Around Loren`s Neck...Then Kisses Her On Her Lips Letting Her Know To Open Her Eyes...She Looks Down To Find The Necklace Eddie Gave Her Around Her Neck...They Both Smile...Then Eddie Kisses Her Neck All The Way Back Up To Her Lips... **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**I Cant Continue This With No Ideas…PM Me Or Review && Give Me Ideas?**


	8. Chapter 7

**** Loren && Eddie Were Still Kissing For Close To 10 Minutes...But Eddie Pulled Away... ******  
EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** I Truly Love Loren...But I Dont Want To Be Like Chloe Going Behind Lindsey`s Back && Cheating...I Want Loren...I Need Loren But-...I Just Cant Betray Lindsey... Im Going To Break It Off With Lindsey...  
**LOREN:** Eddie? Do You Regret It?  
**EDDIE:** -  
**LOREN:** So You Do Regret It?  
**EDDIE:** I Regret It Happened Now?  
**** Loren Pulls Away From Eddie`s Grasp On Her Hand **  
****LOREN:** So...Your Saying After You Let Me Basically Pour Out The Feelings I Still Had For You...YOU Were Still Thinking Of Lindsey... Do You Still Think What Was Said On That Voicemail Was True Eddie?  
**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** This Is Not How I Wanted It To Go?  
**EDDIE:** Loren? You Dont Understand... I Just Dont Want To Be Like Chloe...Cheating On Lindsey...  
**LOREN:** Then What Do You Call What We Were Just Doing Eddie?!  
**EDDIE:** Loren...Let Me Finish..  
**** Eddie Cups Loren`s Face... But Loren Pulls Away ****  
**LOREN:** Why Are You Doing This? Why Do You Keep Breaking My Heart Eddie?...The Difference Is That This Time...I WILL Not Let You...Go Back To Lindsey...Ill Say It Once Again... We Are Not Meant To Be...Our Relationship Is Strictly Buiness...  
**EDDIE:** Loren, You Dont Understand..I Love You...Please Listen?  
**** The Door Flys Open Showing Lindsey ****  
**LINDSEY`S THOUGHTS:** I Will Not Let That Little Loren Tate Girl Take Away My Eddie... I Was Outside Listening To Everything...  
**FLASHBACK:::**

**** Lindsey Was Listening In To Everything Talking To Someone Also **  
****PERSON:** Dont Let That Witch Get Him So Fast...  
**LiNDSEY:** Dont Worry Big Sis...I Learned From The Best Right?...Noone Is Better Than You?  
**GIRL:** Now You Have Learned My Ways Little Sis..Tyler Is Calling For Me...Gotta Go...Keep Eddie Happy..  
**LINDSEY:** My Pleasure...Cynthia...Or Shall I Say Chloe Carter...  
**** Lindsey Hangs Up With A Devilous Smirk... Then Barges In **  
**END OF FLASHBACK

**LINDSEY:** Ive Missed You So Much Babe?!  
**** Lindsey Walks Straight Over && Places A Forcefull Long Kiss On Eddie... **  
** Loren Looks At Them With Disgust ****  
**LOREN:** Have A Happy Life... Good Bye Eddie...See You Tomorrow?  
**EDDIE:** Loren Wait?!  
**** Loren Left But Forgot Her Song Writing Book **  
** Eddie Turns To Lindsey With Disgust ****  
**EDDIE:** What The Hell Lindsey?!  
**LINDSEY:** What? Its Wrong To Kiss My Boyfriend?  
**EDDIE:** Yes When Its In Front Of Loren...Look...It Doesnt Matter...I Was Going To Break It Off-  
**LINDSEY:** Ohh...Im Going To Be Out Of Town For A Couple Of Days...I Have A Meeting With A Producer In New York...Tell Me What You Were Going To Say Later! bye Love You!  
**** Lindsey Knew Exactly What She Was Doing...She Had No Meeting...She Was Not Going To Give Eddie A Chance To Break Up With Her...She Just Has To Stay Low For A Couple Of Days..She Left Leaving Eddie Clueless ****

SHOUTOUT TO BRITT (Guest)::::She Helped Me With Some Ideas For My Story To Continue So THANKYOU!


End file.
